


Note on an empty coffee counter

by ArwenLune



Series: Negotiation Notes [3]
Category: Standoff
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coworkers - Freeform, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Team, digital storytelling, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with the coffee at CNU. Just.. just <i>don't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note on an empty coffee counter




End file.
